


Flattery

by dharmavati, sporkyadrasteia (dharmavati)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Afterlife, Community: theavatar100, Dark, Gen, Minor Character Death, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/dharmavati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/sporkyadrasteia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time anyone had ever marched into his cave. (Challenge #57: You and Me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flattery

It was the first time anyone had ever _marched_ into his cave.

Koh liked the fresh blood already.

"May I help you, Admiral?"

As expected, the man did not show any surprise. Typical informed mortal.

"I was told that I can find answers from you," the man said, crossing his arms.

"But of course!" Koh excitedly scuttled behind the man, "As long as you ask the corresponding questions. But, first, let me begin. What brings you here, Admiral Zhao?"

"I have been told that there are ways to reach the living world even in this form, ways to finish business even from this realm. I wish to know more about how exactly this works."

Koh patted the man's shoulder with his claw. "All in good time, Admiral. I can see from your comportment that we both aren't all too different. You're a distinguished man, I know, and apparently I have a certain reputation around here myself. We both have a sense of ambition that sets us apart from those other silly mortals. It's almost as if... we are _kindred spirits_."

He waited patiently for his favorite joke to take effect.

Admiral Zhao's lip curled.

But that was enough for Koh.


End file.
